


Sweeter than sweets

by briseisx0821



Category: TFBOYS (Band), 凯源
Genre: Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Yaoi, kaiyuan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briseisx0821/pseuds/briseisx0821
Summary: yuan was the owner of the pastry shop from the town. people comes to his shop, attracted  to sweet smell and tasty pastries that he and his workers are doing but a certain someone wasn't attracted to the smell of the sweets.. but the smell of the owner's blood?!





	Sweeter than sweets

**Author's Note:**

> so a friend pushed me to make a kaiyuan vampire au fic and she's the one who encouraged me to post it. shout out to her, thank you and also, you are a great writer too! ♡

Wang yuan was the owner of the famous pastry shop from the town. the shop was known for it's tasty treats and the sweet smell of it, people from different town travel all the way there just to get their hands on the pastries and well, to see the cute owner. 

after a long tiring day, yuan sends all his worker home, saying that he will be the one to clean the store and closed it. they don't want to leave him alone but him being stubborn, managed to make them agree to leave everything to him. after waving them goodbye, yuan with a sigh, started to fix the chairs and tables. folding table cloths, sweeping the floor and dragging chairs here and there. 

yuan was putting the last set of chair on top of the table when he saw a man, almost around his age standing in front of the store. being the curious cat he is, he walks towards the door and went out. 

"u-uhm.. excuse me sir, but our store is close now.." he stutters. the man, who was still standing in front of him didn't utter any word but looked at yuan's and his eyes widens when he met the man's eyes, 

h-he's handsome.. he thought. 

yuan cleared his throat and shakes his head, shaking away the pink blush that was spreading to his face. he was about to talk again when the man walks forward, closer, closer and every step that the man take, yuan moves backward, until his back hits the door. yuan panics when he got trapped between the door and the man, he doesn't know what to do. 

"you're sweet." 

"e-excuse me..?" he looks at the man in front of him weirdly.

"i said you are sweet. are you deaf?"

he was taken aback by the man's mocking word. yuan can't believe how calm the man is, like saying "you're sweet" to a man is a natural thing to do, while he, himself, was trying his hardest not to blush in front of him. 

"I think you are m-mistaken.. I am not sweet, I just make sweets." yuan bites back. 

the man smirked at him, swiftly moving his head and putting his face to close yuan's neck, sniffling him. "hm? but i can smell it, the sweetness. i can almost taste it..really sweet.." he whispers as he let his tongue lick a strip on his prey's neck. 

yuan's eyes widens when he felt the wet thing on his neck, freezing on his spot. he heard the man chuckled and he pulls back, licking his lips as he look at yuan, straight in the eye. 

"are you afraid of me? hm.. little rabbit..?" the man ghosted his fingers on his neck, pressing the veins and yuan seriously felt like his blood got stop when the man presses on it. 

"n-no." yuan pushes him away, fixing his clothes and looking at the man, "now sir, I kindly ask you to leave and get on your way. My shop is close now and i don't entertain strangers." he added with a glare on his eyes, trying to be brave and conceal his fear.

yuan was still glaring to him but the man just raised his brow to his amusement, a smirk gracing on his lips as he eyed yuan. the man did something that made yuan scared to death, disappearing all of the sudden in front of his eyes. with his body trembling, he looks around him, checking where the man go but there was no trace of him. 

he took the moment as his escape and enter the shop with hand on his chest, his eyes closed and sigh of relief but the relief that he felt just now quickly vanished. the man was inside looking straight at him as he sits at the counter, smirking at him. yuan quickly run towards the door but as soon as his hands lands on the knob, it won't open. yuan turn his body to the man's direction but to his surprise, he was not there. 

yuan starts to panic, he was afraid of his own life and he didn't even know if the man is really a human but he is one hundred percent sure that the man is not. he faces the door to look outside but what he saw on the window's reflection made his blood run cold, the man was standing behind him with his arm snaking his waist and the other one on his neck. 

"it's fun seeing you like this.. but it's enough for today. I'll be back for you, sweet stuff. don't let your guard down even in your sleep.." the man whispers to his ear, leaving a hot kiss on his cold skin and vanishing, leaving yuan all alone standing frozen.

\----------------------------------------------

yuan was woken up from his slumber, he grabs his phone to check the time, 3:00 am. sighing as he puts his phone down on the bedside table. 

"a man saying i am sweet, then suddenly disappearing in front of me.. what a weird dream." yuan whispers to himself. he closes his eyes quickly and pretends to sleep when he felt another presence inside his room. 

he watches yuan, closing his eyes and getting back on his slumber. he slowly come out from the dark corner of yuan's room, walking closer to the sleeping figure and getting on top of him. he stares at yuan's face, long lashes, pointed nose, perfect lips and milky white skin. perfect, junkai thought. he moves his face closer to his neck, inhaling the sweet fragrance that the sleeping was giving. he was getting addicted to it, he wants it, he wants to taste his sweet blood.

junkai opens his mouth, sharp fangs showing in the process. he slowly let his fangs pierced the white skin, watching how the skin breaks and crimson red blood flows. something inside junkai burns, tasting his blood made junkai salivate, he was getting addicted to it. yuan's eyes shot open as he flinches when he felt the sharp pain on his neck. 

"w-what..hngh..are y-you doing.." yuan whimpers as he pushes the man on top of him and hitting him weakly. he felt how the man sucks his blood, how it flows and it makes him dizzy. he also felt how his strength slowly leaving his body. 

junkai pulls away when he the man under him stops pushing him away, looking at him who was close to passing out. his eyes met yuan's tears filled eyes as he lick the blood that was on the corner of his mouth. still on top of him, he leans forward until he was face to face to yuan.

"i was right. you taste really sweet.. my bond." junkai whispers as he crashes his lips to yuan, kissing him and letting him taste his own blood. he parted the weak man's lip, letting his tongue enter his mouth and make their tongues dance with each other. 

"hngh...hmph..!" yuan balls his fist and weakly hit junkai's chest. junkai pulls away, looking down at the weak man catching his breathe, panting hard and looking wreck. the sight from below triggers junkai, growling as he attacks his neck. leaving open mouth kisses and leaving red marks on the porcelain skin, making the weak man moans out and leans to the hot wet touch. he made his cold hands enter yuan's shirt, roaming it on the hot skin and pinching the bud, making it hard. yuan cries out when the man touches him, his cold hands leaving burning sensation on his skin, making him more dizzy. 

junkai swiftly removes yuan's clothes, letting his hot body be hit by the cold temperature of the room. his kisses trails down, leaving wet kisses to the newly exposed skin, sucking, nipping and leaving marks all over his chest. he made his mouth travel lower, licking a strip down to his waistband, he looks up to check on yuan whose eyes are hooded and clouded with pleasure, panting hard. within a few seconds, he manage to remove all off their clothing, leaving them both naked and making their bodies touch. 

growling at the sight of the naked man, he made his hand dances down to his thighs, touching it sensually and making yuan whimper because of the touch. yuan's cries are music to his ears, he feels proud making him whimper, squirm and cry out because of his touch. he wants to hear him more, hear him call his name or even better, scream his name. 

"a-ahn..! d-don't...hngh..! p-please.." yuan cries out. the pleasure he is receiving from the man was too much for him to handle. he feels more dizzy as the man strokes him, making his head spin because of blood loss and the pleasure. junkai's hand stops its movement only to travel lower, to yuan's entrance. he let his finger plays with it, circling and poking it, making him cry because of the sensation. 

"everything about you taste sweet.." junkai whispers, crashing his lips to yuan as he let his finger enter him, swallowing his cries and without giving him time to adjust, he started moving his finger. moving it in and out of yuan and after a few more thrust from his finger, he added another one, making yuan cry out because of the pain and pleasure. he made a scissoring motion with his fingers to stretch yuan, angling it and hitting the bundle of joy inside him, making yuan see stars. he continued to thrust his fingers on that angle until he felt that yuan was ready for him. 

yuan whimpers when junkai pulls out, feeling empty all of the sudden. his cheek was cupped and a soft lips kisses him sensually, making him taste the copper, the taste of blood, his blood to be exact. yuan opens his eyes as he pulls away, meeting junkai's red ones. leaning to yuan's ears, "junkai. scream my name." he whispers as he enters him,

his mind went blank as he opens his mouth to a silent scream as he let his nails sink into junkai's back and tears falls from his eyes. junkai started to move, pounding into yuan, not giving him time to adjust. yuan cries out as pain and pleasure struck him, body moving along the man's thrust. 

"a-ahh! j-junkai...!" yuan screams. his thrust becomes faster and harder, angling it and hitting yuan's pleasure spot. he kept thrusting moving much faster and much harder, enjoying how yuan screams his name repeatedly. junkai grabs yuan's member, stroking it at the same time with his trust and with a scream, yuan explodes into his hand. junkai's thrust became erratic, pounding into yuan until he feels himself coming. he bites yuan's neck again, letting his fangs sink in and place his mark on him. claiming him. 

junkai's body fell on top of yuan's, both panting and catching their breaths. with his last strength, junkai lifts his body to look at yuan who was still panting. 

"you are marked now. you are finally mine, my bond." he whispers, giving yuan a chaste kiss as he passes out.


End file.
